How Caroline Falls In Love With Klaus
by onceuponastory13
Summary: I do not watch TVD or TO anymore but Klaroline was my biggest otp and I have decided to write their story. The story of how Caroline falls in love with Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**HOW CAROLINE FELL IN LOVE WITH KLAUS**

Tyler and Caroline are sitting in the coach.

TYLER: Caroline, what's going on?

CAROLINE: Nothing, it's... nothing.

TYLER: Car, you can tell me. I'm your boyfriend.

CAROLINE: I've been feeling things... since you left town I... I started to think

TYLER: Think about what?

CAROLINE: About you. You are my first real love, I dated Matt but he didn't understand me

TYLER: You are my first love too. I will do anything for you

CAROLINE: That's the problem, you ran away Tyler, you left me here, twice and you left me because of Klaus.

TYLER: Yes, because he was going to kill me. Because he is a terrible person.

CAROLINE: No, he is not. He has been alone for an eternity. He needs friends, people around him

TYLER: Wait; are you defending the guy who killed my mother?

CAROLINE: Yes, I mean, he did wrong. He killed your mother and I will never forgive him, but he is trying. Stefan showed me how to control my emotions he had no one.

TYLER: What had happened between you and Klaus?

CAROLINE: He cares about me. He is always there and you are not.

TYLER: Are you in love with him?

CAROLINE: No, I'm not, but he makes me feel things that anyone has ever made me feel. He understands me better than anyone else.

TYLER: But he is evil Caroline

CAROLINE: Yeah, but I bring out the best part of him. His humanity.

TYLER: Are you breaking up with me?

CAROLINE: You will always be my first love.

Caroline gets up.

TYLER: Where are you going?

CAROLINE: I'm going to catch a plane


	2. Surprise

Klaus is in the bar. He is alone. After a while he hears a noise. He turns around and sees Caroline.

KLAUS: What are you doing here?

CAROLINE: In my graduation you invited me to come to New Orleans so I decided to give you a surprise so... SURPRISE!

KLAUS: And did Tyler let you come here?

CAROLINE: More or less, we broke up.

KLAUS: Ah, I'm sorry.

Klaus smiles

CAROLINE: I know you are not. - They both smile and look at each other- The real reason why I'm here is because...- Hayley comes in- Hayley? What are you doing here?

HAYLEY: Klaus, you didn't tell her?

CAROLINE: Tell me what?

HAYLEY: He is going to be a dad

CAROLINE: What? - She hears the baby heartbeat- OH MY GOD... but... but that's impossible, you are a vampire

HAYLEY: He is a werewolf too

CAROLINE: Klaus, tell me that's a lie please. Tell me you are not the father.

KLAUS: I'm sorry Caroline, I...

CAROLINE: Okay, I've heard enough, I'm leaving

HAYLEY: Bye Caroline!

KLAUS: Shut up Hayley. Caroline wait.

He runs away after Caroline.


	3. Goodbye

Almost midnight. Caroline is leaving Klaus' house. She's angry. Why didn't Klaus tell her? Klaus appears minutes later.

KLAUS: Caroline, please just listen to me

CAROLINE: Why? I mean, you invited me to come here but you forgot to tell me Hayley was pregnant!

KLAUS: It wasn't important.

CAROLINE: Are you seriously saying that?

KLAUS: I'm sorry love, but it is the truth, Hayley means nothing to me.

CAROLINE: Yeah, that's why you slept with her.

KLAUS: Why are you mad? You don't love me or feel anything for me then why are you angry?

CAROLINE: Because you didn't tell me. You were the one who wanted to be my friend.

KLAUS: I just wanted to keep you safe. -Caroline is staring at Klaus - Yes, I invited you but you could have said no. Why now? Why did you break up with Tyler?

CAROLINE: It doesn't matter anymore and it's not of your business why I broke up with him.

KLAUS: Are you...? Are you feeling things for me?

CAROLINE: Goodbye Klaus. - She turns around while Klaus stares at her with a smile in his face.


	4. Bonded

Caroline is on her way to her car. She didn't come to New Orleans because she felt something for Klaus did she? Suddenly, she hears a noise behind her, she turns around.

CAROLINE: Who are you?

With no time to react, the stranger breaks her neck

Two hours later Caroline wakes up on a dark and wet basement

CAROLINE: Ugh... hello? What do you want?

She was handcuffed with a robe with vervein on it

MARCEL: Hello Caroline, I'm afraid anyone introduced us. I'm Marcel, a friend of Klaus

CAROLINE: If you were Klaus' friend you wouldn't keep me on a creepy basement

MARCEL: Why? Because he is in love with you? I'm sorry to disappoint you but he has his eyes in someone else but you are right, a Klaus' friend will never keep you on a basement, that's why you are here because I want Klaus to come and join the party

CAROLINE: You have just said that he isn't in love with me anymore, then why do you think he'll come and rescue me?

MARCEL: Well I didn't say he is not in love with you I've just said he has his eyes on someone else, and that someone is my girlfriend

CAROLINE: Right… So you brought me here just because you are jealous?

MARCEL: No, I brought you here because I want Klaus to disappear

CAROLINE: If you kill Klaus you will kill all of us, including yourself

MARCEL: Oh dear, but that was before we were sired to him

CAROLINE: What are you talking about?

MARCEL: A very powerful witch broke the bond we had with him, if Klaus dies, it will be just him

CAROLINE: You can't kill him, he is an original

MARCEL: Of course I can sweetheart, I have my own wikipedia

CAROLINE: Don't call me sweetheart!

MARCEL: Wow, the blonde has a temper

Caroline was freaking out, anyone can kill Klaus, he is the first immortal, he can't die.

MARCEL: Don't worry, Klaus will be here soon


	5. Don't underestimate me

She has been in that basement for almost a day and nobody showed up. She was hungry and dizzy. Why did Marcel say that he could kill Klaus?

Caroline hears a noise and someone walks down stairs.

CAROLINE: Oh my god! What are you doing here?

TYLER: I came here to see you. How are you doing Car?

CAROLINE: How am I doing? Well I don't know, Marcel kidnapped me and locked me on this basement, I'm hungry and my hair looks like crap.

TYLER: Oh, I'm sorry. We thought Klaus was going to come earlier but he is... busy

CAROLINE: Are you a part of this?

TYLER: Yes, it was actually my idea

CAROLINE: You told Marcel to lock me up? What is your problem?!

TYLER: Oh c'mon Caroline, I brought you something to eat

CAROLINE: I don't wanna eat, I want you to explain this to me

TYLER: I hate Klaus, you already know that,, but I hate him even more now that you left me for him

CAROLINE: You were in love with me, I guess you still are, how can you do this to me?

TYLER: Because you are Klaus' weakness, I want him to suffer

CAROLINE: By hurting me? You are a completely different person

TYLER: Klaus changed me. It's what he does

Caroline stands up

CAROLINE: No, he doesn't. You can't let revenge win. You are not like that

TYLER: Revenge is the only thing I have left

CAROLINE: You had me, and you didn't take care of me.

TYLER: My love for you wasn't enough?

CAROLINE: Sometimes love it's not enough

TYLER: SHUT UP!

Tyler hits Caroline and she falls.

TYLER: You are shallow. You always were, always will

Caroline is crying, lying on the floor. Tyler turns around and Caroline takes that opportunity and runs to the stairs. Tyler catches her and bites her

CAROLINE: Ahhh, ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU BIT ME!

TYLER: You should have stayed in your place.

Caroline hits Tyler and he passes out

CAROLINE: Don't you ever underestimate me, I'm still older than you.

Caroline goes upstairs and she runs away. She is dizzy and the temperature starts rising.

She arrives at a restaurant and she hears a familiar voice calling her. Then everything turned black


	6. Our thing

Caroline wakes up in a room, obviously more comfortable than a basement. She looks across the room and she sees him

CAROLINE: Wow look who is here, the man who disappears when you need him

KLAUS: I didn't know you were in danger. You know that I would never let anyone hurt you.

Caroline stares at Klaus. She realizes they do that a lot. Maybe it's their thing

KLAUS: What are you looking at? Is this our thing?

CAROLINE: Excuse me? - It was like if Klaus could read her mind.

KLAUS: I'm sorry I didn't rescue you. I was doing other things

CAROLINE: Yeah, Marcel told me you had a new girlfriend and Tyler kinda confirmed you were with her

KLAUS: Of course he knew, he was the one who put her in danger in the first place

CAROLINE: What? - she was a little dizzy after Tyler bit her- Wait a moment Tyler, he, he bit me.

KLAUS: Don't worry love, you are okay now

CAROLINE: Thanks. So Tyler never wanted you to save me?

KLAUS: I guess Camille was just a distraction while they talked to you.

CAROLINE: No, they hardly talked to me... Oh wait I know why they wanted to distract you. They are trying to break the bond we have with you. They want to kill you without killing themselves

KLAUS: That's impossible

CAROLINE: I know it is but that's what they said

KLAUS: Davina

CAROLINE: Davina? Who is she?

KLAUS: She is a really powerful witch who can do that kind of spell without any trouble

CAROLINE: Why are you surrounded by so many women?

KLAUS: Are you jealous again sweetheart?

CAROLINE: No I'm not jealous. Just curious

KLAUS: You curious girl should get some rest.

CAROLINE: I've rest enough. I want to see New Orleans, come on, show me

KLAUS: It will be my pleasure, I just have to talk to my sister about something

CAROLINE: Rebekah is here?

KLAUS: And I should talk with you about what's going on in here too. I'll be right back Caroline.

And Klaus left the room. Caroline was feeling confused. Tyler bit her knowing that Klaus wasn't going to save her and Klaus had a new love interest. It's not that she cared or anything but it was strange, she had to discover more about that Camille girl.


	7. A little trip around New Orleans

CAROLINE: So, Hayley is pregnant, Camille is like your protected girl in New Orleans and Davina is a very powerful witch that could probably break the sired bond. If only Stefan knew.

KLAUS: Knew what?

CAROLINE: Well, all that sired thing with Elena and Damon. Anyway don't change the subject. Why did you stay in New Orleans. Why didn't you come back to Mystic Falls?

KLAUS: Did you miss me that much?

Caroline blushed and avoided looking at him

CAROLINE: No, I just wanna know what happened. Why Tyler is so... un-Tyler

KLAUS: He wanted revenge. And he wants to kill me without killing you because he loves you

CAROLINE: If he loves me that much why would he bite me?

KLAUS: I guess he knew I was going to save you... Eventually

CAROLINE: Eventually... Right. So, are you going to show me this place or what?

KLAUS: You are eager to know Caroline

CAROLINE: Of course I am, the first time I travel far away from Mystic Falls. This is exciting

Caroline was smiling and moving awkwardly on the bed. Klaus stared at her from the door. He cannot be more in love with her

KLAUS: Okay, let's go. First thing you need to know. This is full of witches and vampires. We do not have a good relationship

CAROLINE: Thanks for warning me.

* * *

Later on Klaus and Caroline were walking near the bourbon. They were laughing. Caroline was looking at everything, pointing and smiling. Klaus was just looking at her

CAROLINE: Why are you looking at me? Look at this place. This is amazing

KLAUS: What can I do love? You distract me.

CAROLINE: Oh shut up *said Caroline with a smile on her face*

Suddenly, Klaus' smile disappears he was looking at a blonde girl in a bar. She was staring at them.

CAROLINE: Who is she?

KLAUS: That's Camille

CAROLINE: The famous Camille, she does look like me

KLAUS: Don't flatter her

CAMILLE: Klaus, hi

KLAUS: Hello Camille, this is Caroline

CAROLINE: Hi.

CAMILLE: Hello. Uhm Klaus what's going on? Marcel is planning something big and I couldn't figure out what

KLAUS: I already know Camille. Thank you anyway

CAMILLE: Are you going to tell me?

KLAUS: No, it's better for you not to know

CAMILLE: Why is that bothering you? I'm going to forget the moment you leave anyway

CAROLINE: Are you erasing her memory?

KLAUS: Camille, I don't want you to get hurt.

CAMILLE: The problem is that everyone that's around you gets hurt. You hurt people. New Orleans was better off without you

CAROLINE: Wow hold on. Now he is guilty of everything that happens to this freaking city? I'm sorry but you are being mean to Klaus and he doesn't deserve it. At least not right now.

CAMILLE: Well blondie, if you wanna be with Klaus and get hurt be my guest.

CAROLINE: I've already been hurt because Klaus wasn't there so I'll take the risk.

Camille and Caroline stared at each other until Camille decided to go back in the bar

KLAUS: Love, have you just defended me?

CAROLINE: I actually dislike her a little. I was doing it because she was ruining my day with... with New Orleans.

KLAUS: That doesn't make any sense *said Klaus laughing*

CAROLINE: Ugh shut up and tell me where we are going next.

KLAUS: Keep calm sweetheart. First let's grab something for dinner

CAROLINE: Okay but I'll pay

KLAUS: Where are you going to take me?

CAROLINE: Somewhere fun


	8. Serendipity

**Hi everyone, this chapter is probably one of my favourites. I wrote it after watching Serendipity and I fell in love with the idea. So basically I wanted Klaus and Caroline to live a "serendipity" moment and I can assure you, you will love it. **

**If you read this please tell me what you think, review it. Even if it's something bad. I want to know what I do wrong because I am a perfectionist when it comes to writing. I also wanted to apologize if there are any grammar mistakes because I am not an english speaker although I think I did a pretty good job. Hope you like it and remember. That kind of love never dies. **

* * *

KLAUS: When you said you wanted to eat I thought you meant blood

CAROLINE: Well, we can have that when we are at your place but I wanted to experience New Orleans as a normal person so here we are

KLAUS: Serendipity?

CAROLINE: Yes, it's a very famous place, they make the yummiest milkshakes ever!

KLAUS: Love, we don't eat that.

CAROLINE: But we can pretend we do

KLAUS: What does serendipity mean anyway?

CAROLINE: It means fortunate accident

KLAUS: Really? And what does that mean?

CAROLINE: You know, destiny pulling two people together because they are meant to be, by accident.

KLAUS: We kind of met by accident

CAROLINE: Well, if by accident you mean planned future revenge to destroy the dopplegangers... then yes

KLAUS: No, I mean, I never thought I'll find someone like you in Mystic Falls. I was going to kill everyone and then leave but you kept me there

CAROLINE: How romantic. You still killed a bunch of people though

KLAUS: I am not proud of that

CAROLINE: Really? Do you regret those deaths?

KLAUS: The ones that weren't necessary yes

CAROLINE: Knowing you, that's something. You've changed Klaus

KLAUS: Is that good or bad?

CAROLINE: Good. Very good

The waiter asks what they want to order. A chocolate milkshake is Caroline's option. Klaus prefers a strawberry one

CAROLINE: Oh my God! The evil Klaus Mikaelson likes strawberries. Unbelievable

KLAUS: What? They are healthy *KLAUS and Caroline laugh*

CAROLINE: I am enjoying this day so much

KLAUS: So am I

CAROLINE: Can I ask you a question?

KLAUS: Of course sweetheart

CAROLINE: Why do you like me?

KLAUS: Why are you even asking me that?

CAROLINE: I asked first

KLAUS: Okay. Because you are different. You are strong, full of light. I fancy you. You fight for what you want. You don't let people down. You are a good friend and you believe in justice. I like you because vampirism brought the best part of you instead of the worst and I've never met anyone like you.

CAROLINE: *speechless*

KLAUS: Did I scare you?

CAROLINE: No, I'm just... Wow... Nobody has ever told me that. I am used to people telling me how shallow and awful I am. Matt dumped me because he hated my vampire side and Tyler left me because he hated my human side but you like both of them and I'm just... Thanks

KLAUS: Don't ever listen to them. Don't ever doubt of yourself.

CAROLINE: Stop it Klaus I am blushing

KLAUS: Okay I'll stop but just because the milkshakes are here

They both drank the milkshakes even though any of them enjoyed it.

CAROLINE: I remember the chocolate milkshake tasted better than this

KLAUS: Perks of being a vampire

CAROLINE: Let's go it's getting darker

Klaus and Caroline stood up, walked toward the door and suddenly Caroline stumbled over and Klaus held her. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled

KLAUS: Well, this is a serendipity


	9. Poison

**Hi everyone, so from now on things are getting serious. One piece of advice, don't trust Marcel.  
**

**If you read this please review, tell me what you think I just want to do better. Thank you so much. That kind of love never dies **

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were sitting on Klaus' front door steps. They were in an awkward silence.

CAROLINE: Sooooo... Thanks for today. I've never imagined I could have fun with Niklaus Mikaelson.

KLAUS: And I have never thought you would allow me to show you the world

CAROLINE: You just showed me New Orleans don't flatter yourself.

They both laugh and move closer to each other.

KLAUS: Your eyes are even more beautiful under the moonlight

CAROLINE: Oh c'mon Klaus don't be cheesy

They were looking at each other when Hayley opened the door.

HAYLEY: I thought I heard you, oh, Caroline hi

CAROLINE: Hi Hayley. Shouldn't you be resting? I've heard pregnant women get very fat and tired after the fifth month of pregnancy.

HAYLEY: Ha ha Caroline. At least I can have babies

KLAUS: Hayley, go inside. Now

CAROLINE: No, I am going to go inside because I am very tired. And I may not be able to have babies but at least I won't get pregnant with someone who doesn't love me

Caroline walked through Hayley and went upstairs. Her footsteps were followed by a slam of Caroline's bedroom door.

KLAUS: Are you happy now, Hayley?

HAYLEY: I was just telling the truth

KLAUS: Yes, that's all you were doing. Because you are not jealous or anything

HAYLEY: Why would I be jealous Klaus? You don't love me. You just want this baby

KLAUS: Maybe because you wanted to have a baby with somebody who loves you. That's why you hate me and Caroline.

HAYLEY: Go to hell Klaus

KLAUS: Oh sweetheart I am living in it.

* * *

Upstairs Caroline was angry. She was trying to sleep but all she could think about was Klaus

CAROLINE: *to herself* Ugh, why did I even came here? I should have stayed in Mystic Falls at least there I wouldn't have to deal with Hayley.

Caroline stood up and walked to the door. She was going to tell Klaus she was leaving. But suddenly she felt very sleepy and she felt how someone was holding her from behind

"Shhh, shhh Caroline."

Caroline felt a needle on the neck and then everything turned dark.

* * *

Klaus was in front of Caroline's bedroom door. He didn't know what he was going to tell her. Maybe apologize. He felt someone was standing behind him

MARCEL: Hello Klaus

KLAUS: What are you doing here?

MARCEL: I just wanted to chat

KLAUS: After you tried to kill Caroline?

MARCEL: That wasn't me. My plan was keeping her alive but Tyler was stupid enough to disobey me.

KLAUS: Again, what are you doing here?

MARCEL: I want a truce. Witches are trying to destroy us and we can't allow them to do that.

KLAUS: Why don't you use you powerful Davina?

MARCEL: Because if the witches find her then every single vampire will die. They kind of hate us a little.

KLAUS: I am not forcing an alliance with you. The witches are your problem. New Orleans is yours after all isn't it?

MARCEL: Okay, I thought you were going to refuse. We'll fight against each other and the witches then

KLAUS: Wait, you knew I was going to refuse. You don't want an alliance you are distracting me.

MARCEL: Clever boy. Too late though.

Klaus turned around and entered Caroline's room. She was sleeping on her bed. But there was someone sitting by her side.

TYLER: Hi Klaus. How are you?

KLAUS: What did you do to her?

TYLER: Caroline? Oh she is fine. For now. See she has a powerful poison going through her veins. She has 24 hours. Enjoy

Klaus run towards Tyler but he escaped. Marcel and Tyler run away and now Klaus was the only one in the room. He looked at Caroline. She seemed fine. But Klaus knew he was going to have to turn the witches for help.


	10. Coffee and blood

**Hi everyone :)))) I introduced a new character that it is not on the actual show. You can say she has my klaroline shipper spirit ;))**

**If you read this please review, I want to do better and know what you like or want. Remember That kind of love never dies**

* * *

CAROLINE: For the billionth time Klaus, I feel completely fine.

KLAUS: You have just woken up of course you feel fine wait until the poison starts working.

CAROLINE: Why would Marcel want to kill me anyway?

KLAUS: He doesn't. He wants me to go to him and ask him for the antidote and he will give it to me of course, if I help him destroy the witches.

CAROLINE: Now you have turned good all of the sudden and you care for those witches?

*Klaus laughs* KLAUS: Oh no love, I just want my city back, witches are not important to me. For now

Caroline who was sitting on the bed stands up. She gets a little dizzy and Klaus holds her

KLAUS: Damn it

CAROLINE: Okay now I do believe I may die by night. What are we going to do?

KLAUS: I'm going to ask the witches for help.

CAROLINE: We could call Bonnie, she is a witch after all

KLAUS: No, we need an experienced witch and with all due respect Bonnie is just an amateur

Caroline knew that Klaus was trying to mess with her so she didn't answer that comment

CAROLINE: Okay then. Let's go

KLAUS: Don't you want to eat your breakfast, love?"

CAROLINE: What br-

Before Caroline was able to finish the sentence Klaus appears in front of her with a cup of coffee and a blood bag.

CAROLINE: What is this supposed to mean?

KLAUS: Nothing. I just want you to be strong and I have brought you something to eat

CAROLINE: I am not disabled I can get this stuff by myself

KLAUS: I know, but you are my guest.

CAROLINE: Plus, coffee?

KLAUS: Oh come on sweetheart I know you still like coffee. And I also know you like it with a little bit of vanilla

CAROLINE: How did you...? Never mind. Thank you

Caroline smiled at Klaus and he did the same

KLAUS: See you downstairs

And he left Caroline in her bedroom drinking coffee and feeling a weird sensation in the stomach. "It must be the poison" said Caroline to herself.

* * *

Downstairs Klaus was waiting for Caroline. Hayley appears

HAYLEY: Romeo, how was your date last night? You didn't tell me

KLAUS: It is not of your business Hayley

HAYLEY: You know, I normally won't say this but she is a lucky girl

KLAUS: For what? Being with a psychopath?

HAYLEY: You are indeed one of the worst people that I have ever met but you are nice to her. Very nice.

KLAUS: I am just nice to people who actually deserve it, love

REBEKAH: So we don't deserve your mercy then big brother?

KLAUS: Oh Rebekah you are always a drama queen

REBEKAH: No, I get it. I mean you stabbed me and locked me in a coffin for hundreds of years I do not expect any kindness from you. Who is the lucky girl?

HAYLEY: The blondie

REBEKAH: What is Caroline doing here?

KLAUS: She wanted me to show her New Orleans

REBEKAH: I will never know what you did to her. Because a girl with a brain will never agree to go with you anywhere

CAROLINE: I can assure you I have a very big brain.

Caroline walked downstairs and smiled at Rebekah

CAROLINE: Good to see you again though

REBEKAH: I wish I could say the same.

Rebekah left the hall and Hayley followed her

KLAUS: You look beautiful Caroline

Caroline looked at her outfit, she was wearing some jeans and a sweatshirt because she had forgotten to pick more clothes before leaving Mystic Falls. She will have to call Elena.

CAROLINE: I look like a homeless person I didn't even have time to put on some make up I look terrible

KLAUS: I love it when you don't wear makeup. And that homeless person outfit makes your eyes even brighter.

Caroline blushed

CAROLINE: Stop it with the flirting and let's go. Remember I am going to die in 15 hours to be exact

KLAUS: Then let's go we have no time to waste.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus arrived at the little shop where a lovely and tiny witch welcomed them

SAVANNAH: I am not used to receiving vampires here in my shop

KLAUS: I could understand why, this place is full of wood

SAVANNAH: You can't judge a girl for being careful can you?

KLAUS: Of course not. We came here because we have a problem

SAVANNAH: Why would an original need my services?

KLAUS: It is not for me. It is for her

Klaus pointed at Caroline

CAROLINE: Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes nice to meet you

SAVANNAH: Oh, I can see why you need my help

KLAUS: Really? Why?

SAVANNAH: I can see death in her eyes

CAROLINE: That is not a nice way to introduce yourself to others but okay

KLAUS: She has been poisoned but we do not know with what. Can you help us?

SAVANNAH: Of course, but then you will be owing me one. Why would an original risk his bad reputation for a girl?

Klaus did not answer

SAVANNAH: I see. You truly like her. I will do it. Come here sweetie let me look at you

Caroline approached the woman and she stared into her eyes. After a moment she took her hand and she quickly let go.

SAVANNAH: I think I can't do much

KLAUS: What does that mean?

SAVANNAH: The poison she has inside, it's not a normal poison. It hurts us witches too. And even if I risked myself to save her it may be too late. I think the symptoms have already started

Klaus looked at Caroline who was shaking and soaked in sweat.

KLAUS: Caroline?

CAROLINE: I am not feeling very well

SAVANNAH: I am truly sorry. I liked you Caroline but I can't help you. I don't have enough power.

KLAUS: But I know someone who has. Davina

CAROLINE: Klaus no, this is what Marcel wanted you can't fall for this.

KLAUS: I am not going to lose you Caroline Forbes. Let's go

CAROLINE: Where?

KLAUS: You are going back home. I am going to talk with this Davina. She will help you whether she wants to or not.

Caroline couldn't walk so Klaus took her on his arms and walked out of the shop. Savannah watched this scene with a shy smile on his lips. Maybe it was possible for the terrible Klaus Mikaelson to actually fall in love with someone.


	11. Romantically tragic

**Hi everyone, this chapter is hard so I apologize in advanced. I know things may be a little confusing after reading this but I will be explaining everything in the next chapters. **

**If you read this please review and tell me what you think. Thank you. That kind of love never dies.**

* * *

Caroline was lying on the bed. Fever was rising and she could barely open her eyes.

HAYLEY: She is getting worse

REBEKAH: She has vomited blood twice now. Where the hell is Klaus?

HAYLEY: I didn't know you liked Caroline that much.

REBEKAH: I don't like her but I also do not want to see her die. My brother will never be able to move on.

HAYLEY: He truly loves her.

Hayley is sitting in a chair near Caroline's bed. She touches her belly

REBEKAH: I am sorry

HAYLEY: For what?

REBEKAH: I know you wanted to be with someone who actually loves you. Having a child with a man who loves another woman... It must be hard.

HAYLEY: Well... You get used to people using you eventually

REBEKAH: We all deserve to be happy

Rebekah is quiet. Looking at the floor

HAYLEY: Hey, I know you left Matt in Mystic Falls. I know you miss him. Why would you stay here? You can run away

REBEKAH: I need to find Elijah; I need to see my family together. And I don't know if Matt will be there when I return

HAYLEY: I am sure he will. I've never seen somebody look at you the way he does.

REBEKAH: Thank you Hayley, sometimes you can be a pain in the ass but right now I needed that.

HAYLEY: And thank you too. Although you can be a bitch sometimes.

They both laugh. Caroline suddenly starts moving

REBEKAH: Oh my God she is having a seizure

Hayley and Rebekah try to keep her down but Caroline is too strong

HAYLEY: We need Klaus and we need him now.

* * *

Klaus is at Marcel's. He doesn't need to knock on the door because Marcel was already waiting for him.

MARCEL: Hello Klaus, I knew you will come

KLAUS: I am here to talk to Davina

MARCEL: That is going to be impossible, she is not here.

KLAUS: Where is she?

MARCEL: Far away from you. Now let's talk business, unless you want your dear Caroline to die of course.

KLAUS: What do you want?

MARCEL: I don't need your help with the witches anymore, but I want something else. I want you to leave New Orleans. Forever.

KLAUS: I will never leave ,Marcel. This town is mine.

MARCEL: I think you don't get it. It is either leaving New Orleans or saying goodbye to your blonde. Your choice

In that moment Tyler appears from a room.

KLAUS: You bastard! You are in love with her how can you do this to her?

TYLER: Because this way she will realize the kind of man you are. Even if she has to die to find that out.

KLAUS: People call me crazy but I think you have just crossed the line

Tyler takes a little bottle from his pocket.

TYLER: This will save her life. I can either give it to you or break it into a million pieces you decide.

Klaus looks at Marcel and Tyler. He would love to break their necks

KLAUS: I will leave

TYLER: What?

MARCEL: Splendid

TYLER: NO! We had a deal. You said he will never choose Caroline over power! You said I was going to be the hero!

MARCEL: I think we all underestimated Klaus' feelings toward her

TYLER: I am not going to give you the antidote I will rather see Caroline dead than with you

Tyler proceeds to break the bottle. Marcel pushes him against a wall.

MARCEL: A deal is a deal

Klaus takes the bottle and grabs Tyler's neck

KLAUS: I have been dreaming with this moment for months

TYLER: Kill me. Come on! Show her how you truly are.

KLAUS: You know what? I think you will suffer more being alive. Seeing how Caroline falls in love with me. Knowing that she chose me over you. Because, after all the evil that I have done, all the people that I have killed. She knows what to expect from me. She knows how bad can I be, but she doesn't know what she does to me, she changes me. And you will have to be grateful the rest of your pathetic life because your biggest foe didn't kill you.

Klaus lets go of Tyler

TYLER: Kill me please! Do it! I know you want it

KLAUS: You are a coward who can't live knowing that he was rejected. You don't even deserve to be killed by me

Klaus leaves the house and goes directly to save his blonde.

MARCEL: That was pathetic Tyler.

TYLER: I did what you asked

MARCEL: And you played your part nicely

TYLER: How did you know he wouldn't kill me?

MARCEL: I didn't. I took the risk. But it seems I know Klaus better than he thinks

TYLER: What is going to happen once Caroline drinks that thing?

MARCEL: Nothing. She will die

TYLER: What?! You said...

MARCEL: Come on Tyler don't tell me you still have feelings for that... girl

TYLER: No, I... He is not going to leave New Orleans once he finds out. He is going to kill everybody.

MARCEL: And he will lose control. He won't think. He will kill every single person who stands in his way. But I have my own weapon. Someone who uses the emotions to destroy her opponent.

TYLER: Davina.

* * *

Klaus opens Caroline's room and what he finds there is overwhelming

Savannah, Hayley and Rebekah are holding Caroline. She is pale, has blood all over her shirt and the skin is soaked in sweat

KLAUS: What happened? What is Savannah doing here?

REBEKAH: She started vomiting blood and then she had a seizure. We didn't know what to do and then Savannah called. She said she was a witch and I thought she could help Caroline through the pain

SAVANNAH: I am doing what I can

KLAUS: I have the antidote

Klaus approaches Caroline. He sits on the bed next to her. Her eyes are closed.

KLAUS: *whispers* Caroline. Love wake up

Caroline opens her eyes. Slowly

CAROLINE. Klaus. I am dying aren't I?

KLAUS: No, because I have the antidote here with me so stop talking and drink up

Caroline drinks the bottle. They both wait to see if something changes. Nothing.

KLAUS: Why isn't it working?

SAVANNAH: Let me take a look

Savannah looks inside the little bottle. She smells it.

SAVANNAH: That was not the antidote. That was more poison

KLAUS: WHAT?

HAYLEY: Is she going to die faster?

REBEKAH: Hayley!

KLAUS: No, no this can't be happening.

He reaches for Caroline

KLAUS: You are going to be fine

CAROLINE: Klaus, Klaus. Shh. You don't need to... to be sad.

KLAUS: How can't I?

Caroline takes Klaus' hand

CAROLINE: Because... you... showed... me... the... world

Klaus starts crying

KLAUS: New Orleans is just a part of the world. It's not all of it. I need to keep my promise love. I need to show you.

CAROLINE: But... you... have showed me... something... more... important

KLAUS: What is that?

CAROLINE: Your heart

Caroline closes her eyes. Klaus stops feeling Caroline's hand on top of his.

KLAUS: Caroline? Caroline! No! Caroline! Stay with me! You can't leave me! Please!

Hayley and Rebekah leave the room both with tears in her eyes. Savannah stays.

Klaus touches Caroline's hair, face, lips.

KLAUS: You can't leave me because I love you. You are the first person I've ever loved. You make me good. You changed me. I am nothing without you. Please Caroline don't leave me. I won't be able to handle this because who cares if there's a whole world out there waiting to be seen if I can see it with you.

Savannah starts crying in that moment. She moves closer to Caroline and Klaus.

Klaus is sobbing with his head on Caroline's chest.

SAVANNAH: I am so sorry Klaus.

KLAUS: Your condolences mean nothing to me

Savannah smiles a little. She touches Caroline's hair

SAVANNAH: I told you I couldn't help her with the poison but now that she is dead, well, I may be able to do something

KLAUS: What do you mean?

SAVANNAH: You are in love with her. And she brings the good Klaus. I don't want to have to deal with your bad Klaus. So I may be able to do something.

KLAUS: Why would you do that?

SAVANNAH: I am a romantic girl

She bends down and whispers something into Caroline's ear.

SAVANNAH: I really hope she sees how much you love her.

Savannah leaves the room leaving Klaus' broken heart and its owner alone with the only person who has ever been able to see through their walls.


	12. Wake Up

_Hi everyone. I am so sorry I haven't been updating this. AFTER THAT ENDING. I am so busy studying I didn't even have time to think about what will happen next but I am back on track and I intend to be uploading this more often at least until April. Thank you everybody for reading this you are basically the reason why I am still writing this fanfiction. I always think it's not good enough for the amazing ship that is KLAROLINE but at least I'm trying. Hope you like this and I'm sorry it's short but I am writing a big chapter so stay tuned._

"Wake up"

Caroline tried to open her eyes, she felt somebody sitting next to her on the bed. She also felt a pair of hands holding hers.

CAROLINE: Wh... what happened?

She finally got to open her eyes fully. She saw Klaus. His face was wet. Has Klaus been crying? Why?

KLAUS: Caroline? How? Oh my god Caroline

Klaus hugged Caroline. She stayed frozen in bed. Shocked by his reaction

CAROLINE: What happened? Why are you crying?

KLAUS: You died. You just... You just died

CAROLINE: Oh.. but how am I here?

KLAUS: I don't... wait... Savannah, Savannah whispered something to you before she left... she... what did she tell you?

CAROLINE: Savannah was here? I don't know I just heard somebody saying "Wake up" and I did.

KLAUS: That is strange but... but I really don't care. You are alive

Klaus hugged Caroline again

CAROLINE: Wow okay I am happy to be back too but I wanna know how am I here

KLAUS: We'll find out. Now you need to rest

CAROLINE: I think I've rested enough for a lifetime. I wanna go out. Feel alive

KLAUS: As you wish

Klaus and Caroline left the room. Caroline was smiling even though she was dead two minutes ago. Klaus is smiling.

They go downstairs and they find Hayley and Rebekah, both of them had been crying.

HAYLEY: OH MY GOD YOU ARE ALIVE

Hayley runs to hug Caroline

CAROLINE: This is weird. Why are you hugging me?

HAYLEY: I'm sorry I just... I saw you in pain and... Oh gosh these are the hormones aren't they?

Hayley who started crying again excused herself and run to the bathroom

REBEKAH: She is a little sensitive. Sorry for that. But I am also glad you are alive

CAROLINE: Are you going to hug me?

REBEKAH: Oh no, I don't do hugging.

CAROLINE: Thank God. I thought I was in an alternate universe or something.

Klaus who was half smiling behind Caroline walked her to the living room

KLAUS: Okay so apparently Marcel wanted to kill you. Why?

REBEKAH: He wanted to see you lose control. I've heard Davina feeds her powers from emotion. If you were devastated after her death... then she would be really powerful. She could break the bond.

KLAUS: Marcel can't know you are still alive

CAROLINE: How are we exactly going to do that?

KLAUS: You are going to stay here for a while

CAROLINE: Like a prisoner? Oh no

KLAUS: Caroline it's the only way

CAROLINE: No it's not. You can have a Plan A. I can be you Plan B

REBEKAH: And what are you going to do? Fight them with those tiny fists?

CAROLINE: Well I can do a lot of harm with these fists. But I can also learn how to fight... you know like a vampire ninja

REBEKAH: That's ridiculous.

KLAUS: I'm in

REBEKAH: What?  
KLAUS. I offer myself as a teacher

CAROLINE: Cool.

REBEKAH: Why are you letting her fight?

KLAUS: Because she deserves a little revenge after what Marcel did to her, and because I want to teach her how to defend herself from an older vampire

REBEKAH: Okay, do as you please brother, but if she kicks your ass in the process, let me tell you I told you so when she does.

CAROLINE: You bet I will

Marcel walks down to the basement. He has been waiting for Tyler to leave to do that.

MARCEL: Thank God that stupid jerk left. Now let's start plan B

He opens a coffin

MARCEL: Well, well, well. Elijah it's so good to see you. Don't put that face, you'll be back really soon. Just in case your little brother is able to keep his feelings to himself, I'm going to need you to bring some emotions out of him. And then, Davina will be able to set us all free, and The Original family will disappear


End file.
